The Cat Valentine Affect
by The REAL FanFic Contributor
Summary: Caterina Valentine is the cutest, sweetest friend you could have in the Victorious universe. She's happy-go-luck, fun to be around, and has the most outrageous stories. Her friends are benefited with that, but do they even realize it. This story follows the average life of our main gang and how little Cat can effect their lives individually.


Howdy-hi! I decided to write a non-episode based story (finally!) for Victorious with our very special character, Cat Valentine! Who doesn't love the cute little red-head with crazy ideas! I had this as a thought a while back ago and just had to delve into it. So, this story is going to be fairly short (in my standards) with Cat and each other character in Victorious (most of the time exclusively.) to see how Cat acts with them and what she really is to the world. They are going to be topic based, one for each character, and I'm going to go by the relationships in which is shown by the show and what's to come (but either way, I guess you could look forward to Cabbie, Candre, Bat, Cade, Cori, and all others). 'Kay, hope you enjoy! **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters of any sort, especially in this case, as it is not episode based.**

* * *

The Cat Valentine Affect

"And that, class, is why we must always start our sentences with 'the'," Sikowitz was running the class again with a nonsensical explanation supposedly related to theatre and the class nodded their heads as if they had been paying attention the entire time. Sikowitz looked at each and everyone one of their bobbing heads and -whether he had any clue about how they felt with his lessons or not- clapped his hands together to segue to the next subject. He walked to the board and wrote down the lesson, "okay then, can anyone tell me what 'method acting' is?"

A shrugger lifted his hand halfway and Sikowitz hesitated for a moment before choosing him. The shrugger responded, "acting that is used with a method?"

Sikowitz jaw was hanging open while some students tried not to look back at him and he stepped back and frowned, "no, that's just rephrasing the term while trying to act smart (he pinched his forehead). You see, this is why I don't pick on you shruggers."

The shrugger leaned back in his chair, furrowing his brows peevishly yet still hardly baring emotion.

Jade groaned with a huff, "no, can you just tell us what it is already?"

Sikowitz glared at her, but didn't feel as annoyed with her as with the shrugger, and continued on, "it is a style of acting used when an actor applies their character to real life experiences and literally becomes the character. Yeah, sometimes those guys are weirdos."

Tori nodded her head slowly, "um okay, I think I get it."

"Good!"

"Wait, does that make you a method actor?" She asked him curiously.

Sikowitz stopped in his circular path and looked down at Tori, "why would you ask that?"

An eyebrow shot up and Tori shook her head innocently, "I don't know, you just look like you act a wild and weird character all the time that I was just wondering."

Tori couldn't quite pick up on Sikowitz offense and awkwardness slowly weaving in his wrinkles and the class grew gradually cumbersome. Luckily, a bright, happy spirit floated into the room and everyone turned around to see everyone's favorite red-haired girl. "Hiiiiii!" Cat greeted gleefully, giggling as everyone took notice at the large tray placed in her petite hands. Rows of white frosted cupcakes were assorted neatly and Cat giggled at her peers smiling faces.

Sikowitz, still feeling indignant, nibbled on his nail as he watched Cat with a bland glaze in his eyes, "Cat, you're late."

"Yeah, but I brought red velvet cupcakes for everyone!" She cheered and her friends beamed happily.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes with a scoff, "please, your delicious, red velvety goodness isn't going to change the fact-"

"I even made one with coconut milk and shavings just for my favorite teach'!" Cat chimed up and sprinted to the front of the class, actually producing the coconut cupcake.

"-The fact that you will have absolutely no tardies for the rest of the year!" Sikowitz's eyes lit up and he took the cupcake and made no waste to begin digging into it.

Cat giggled with mild hysteria as she watched the peculiar teacher. "It's like feeding a wild monkey!" She shook her head laughing, then passed out the cupcakes to everyone in the room, leaving her friends last. "There you go!"

They all took a bite of the sweet treat and the room was filled with groans of bliss. Her friends were beaming with every splendid bite they took, even making the observing students chatting giddily.

"Aw, Cat, this is amazing," Robbie commented with a dreamy sigh, delicately holding the cupcake on his finger tips like it would crumble.

"Em, yeah! You seriously make the best cupcakes!" Tori added, taking another bite full of creamy fluff.

"Probably the least unusual thing you can actually perform," said Jade last, actually smiling through nibbles of its blood red.

Cat giggled and chimed, "haha, thanks."

She spun around and took a seat just as Sikowitz scarfed up the last bits of his cupcake, grunting pleasurably and stumbling over his walk. "Ohhhhh, Cat! This cupcake is absolutely heavenly!" She giggled once again, looking shy as she gazed at the floor and played with her red hair. After Sikowitz licked his fingers clean, he felt almost the pleasant sensation of hallucination and started to ramble on about Cat. "You see students, this is why we need a silly little red-head like Caterina."

He hiccuped loudly and almost twisted down to the ground, which bewildered the kids as it was only a cupcake, but didn't bother to stop him as class was nearly over. "One thing you need to know in acting, is how to actually get in the spirit of it, as it can become stressful to the mind. Cat here, has enlightened all of us, proving to be our ray of sunshine that keeps us going in this class."

The other students raised their eyebrows as Cat giggled with her arms stretched out, crossed, and blushing wildly. A changed subject that seemed almost a bit out there, but after much thought from the gang, they could picture it right. Cat was their bundle of joy that made them smile when they felt down, although that doesn't mean she delivers bad times as well. She's the fun little one you want to both look after and maybe hurt a bit whenever she approaches you. She always did make you feel better, like today with the random cupcakes, but as mentioned, she really can be unbearable.

"You could learn a thing or two from little Caterina Valentine," he added once more and then finally tripped backwards and passed out cold on the floor, intoxicated... somehow...

All the students gasped and looked down at him. Not a single word was being uttered and everyone stared... until the bell finally rung and all the kids simply shrugged the incident off and poured out of the room to the next class.

Cat started making her way out the door when her friends stopped her. "Hey Cat, just wanted to thank you again for the cupcakes," Tori told her with a grin and Cat reciprocated it.

"Yeah, I just felt bake-y," she informed them, cracking in giggles.

"Yeah, your cupcakes are like miracle workers, and to be honest, I wasn't feeling that way before you gave them to me, lot of stress goin' on," Andre commented almost quickly, rubbing the back of his knotted neck.

"I always feel terrible, but for once, you were able to bring a small speck of joy into my life," Jade added bluntly as she leaned on Beck's shoulder.

"I guess Sikowitz was right, you do make our lives pleasant," Robbie wrapped it all up and Cat twinkled a smile at them all.

"Wow, you guys are so nice, I'm so glad I have you as friends!"

They all finished with a smile (although Jade bared a sneer) and they walked out of the classroom, leaving Sikowitz mumbling in his sleep.

"So Cat, we still on for our project tonight?" Tori reminded her casually.

"Yeahhh," she faltered and they all paused and looked at where she was looking. Five very large men were approaching Cat with mixed looks of giddyness and anger.

"Goodmorning Miss Valentine!" One of them greeted and the rest of the gang suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey you guys," she responded quietly, eyeing her empty cupcake tray.

"Do you have those delicious cupcakes for us?" Another, burly looking one asked sweetly and Cat gulped.

She gazed back at her friends who raised their eyebrows in shock, and being unable to think of something else up, Cat pointed back at her friends nervously, "they asked for it so I gave it to them."

Their eyes widened in both surprise and confusion. What was going on? The men's expressions instantaneously dropped and they crunched their knuckles dangerously.

"You did...what?" They , they grounded their fists, voice rumbling low.

Tori shook on the spot as the her other friends slowly cowered behind or really close by her, so she swallowed hard, "uhh, Cat made those cupcakes for us... we didn't-"

"No! She made it for us!"

Tori and the others wildly looked at the blazing men, "Cat?!"

Cat looked between both of the recipients, to follow up with a long gaze down her tray. Finally, she said, "...oohh, noo, the bell rang. I better head to classss~"

"Cat!? CAT!?" The gang staggered out, reaching out to her as she avoided their gaze and rushed behind the halls. Meanwhile, the tough, intimidating looking men growled as they cornered the main characters.

"Get them! Get them for eating our manly red velvet cupcakes!" The tallest, toughest one declared and thrusted his arms as his other men started picking up each person by the waist, throwing them to hang on their shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" "Don't do that!" "Hey! Come on!" They shouted protests, but they were utterly useless as the men effortlessly swung them around on their shoulders, limp, and walked out of the building, leaving them to do who knows what.

Yeah, there may be times where Cat brings nothing but goodness and sweetness, but there are always those times where she brings annoyance and sometimes even disaster to the master plan. That spunky, bubbly red-headed girl certainly does have an effect.

* * *

_Alright, that was the introduction to the ongoing story of Cat Valentine and how she effects the lives of her peers and friends. This chapter is short, but as I said, it is the beginning of these sort of chapter one shots for this cutie. Yup, we'll get to see the good and the bad that Cat brings to each and everyone of her friends; and what will the situation be? Who will react to what of Cat? You'll have to simply read on when I get to it._

_Checking out for now._

_Later~_


End file.
